The present invention provides a method for providing a computer generated model to an end user. Currently, the field of 3D (three dimensional) printing and scanning solutions are limited to additional hardware components. These methods include laser scanning, structured light sources, and multiple image capture device solutions.
As the field of printing in three dimensions grows (3D printing), there is a greater and greater desire for a method to capture objects in the world and either reproduce them with a 3D printer, or share and modify these objects in the digital world. As previously mentioned, some of the mechanisms currently available for allowing a user to scan and capture an object in the digital world in three dimensions require additional hardware. This creates additional expenses and software requirements for a user. For example, it is possible to create an estimate of the depth of a scene by simultaneously acquiring images with multiple image capture devices, by using a known and structured light source, by using a laser solution, or some combination thereof
What is desired is a method to provide an end user with a 3D model of an object that can be generated from a simple handheld smart phone.